The Diaries of a Mobster
by KyuubiNineDeaths
Summary: Naruto and co. are put into the mob world. They are faced with love, tragety, and sadness. Will Naruto be able to cope? ME NO OWN NARUTO! Masashi Kishimoto does, lucky little...


Some people say that the mobs only exist in America

Some people say that the mobs only exist in America. Others say they never existed at all, making them into tales and stories you told your children. They usually remain nightmares that stalk the streets at night, waiting to haunt people's dreams and lives. But mobsters are real, and very much alive.

They range all over the world, whether it be New York, or Hong Kong. Mobsters just remain in the shadows, waiting for the right time to pounce. They are usually split up into two groups: The Protectors and The Attackers. But this story begins in Japan, and centers around two major clans: the Uchiha Clan, who specializes in clothes and armor, and the Uzumaki Clan, who specialize in food and weaponry. This is their story….

Naruto woke up to the sounds of his maid pulling open the curtains. The bright sunlight filtered through the glass window, meeting his bright azure eyes.

"Oh crap….Close the curtains daddy, just five more minutes," he whined as he buried his head under his pillow.

"Now, Naruto, really! You should watch your language around a lady!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I guess I'm just a little cranky."

Haruno Sakura, his personal maid ever since they met during childhood. She had long, bubblegum pink hair with emerald eyes that held much knowledge. She was also one of Naruto's best friends.

"Well, you need to get your sorry ass up and get dressed, because you and Minato-sama have a meeting with the Subaku Corporation!"

"Oh, damn it! I forgot about that! Thanks, Sakura-chan!" And Naruto was in and out of the bathroom in a flash. As soon as he had his suit on, he rushed out the door saying: "Bye, Sakura-chan!"

She just sighed and said, "What would you do without me?" and started cleaning.

As Naruto raced down the large hall of his mansion, he bumped into an indigo-haired, pale-eyed girl.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun!" she squeaked.

"Hinata-chan! Hey, did you get back to Kiba about the meeting?"

"Of c-course, Naruto-kun. He said to not be late or he'll…" she glanced at her notes, "u-um…neuter you personally." Hinata blushed.

Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto's secretary. She was a very shy girl, but always determined to change. She had a crush on Naruto when they were 12 and 13 years of age. That's when they met, actually. Over time, she got over her crush and became friends with Naruto, one of the more…protective ones. She was also once the Hyuuga heiress, but realized she wasn't cut out for the job and stepped down for her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. After that, she went to Naruto for a job as a secretary, and, being the caring guy he is, willingly gave the job.

"Just like Kiba. Too bad he forgot he has no balls of his own," he chuckled while Hinata's blush deepened.

"Oh well, I'll deal with him later. Ja ne, Hinata-chan! I have a meeting, so stall all the calls while I'm gone, okay?"

"O-okay Naruto-kun. Bye!" she said as he tan down to the limo out front. He nearly ran into the car as the driver opened the door.

"You're late," Minato said sternly, but soft.

"Sorry, father! I kinda woke up late…" he scratched the back of his spiky blonde head.

"Oh well, Iruka and Jiraiya are out of town anyway, and I'm sure at least Jiraiya won't miss us," he chuckled.

Umino Iruka, Naruto's advisor. He's a brown-eyed, brown-haired softie. But, don't let first looks fool you. He can be as ferocious as a lion when rubbed the wrong way. He was a friend of the family, and not much is known about the dolphin, so he's pretty much a mystery.

And what can we say about Jiraiya? Well, for starters, he's perverted. He's the author of Icha Icha Paradise, enough said. He's in his mid 50's and has long white hair and blackish eyes. But, he can be serious when he wants to. That's why he's Minato's advisor.

Minato shook his head and sighed. "To the Subaku Corporation, Amaya-san," he said to the driver.

"Yes, sir, Minato-sama!" she said and she sped down the road towards the mansion.

"So, are you excited about you becoming 18, Naruto?"

"You bet! I can't wait for my party! By the way, why are we meeting Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou?"

"We're meeting them because we are discussing alliances with our companies, so our territories can grow."

"Oh, okay!" Naruto said with a smile.

"And, I see you are becoming an expert with a gun. You might be even better than your old man."

"Thanks! Oh, are Gaara and Co. coming to my party?"

"Of course! And a few others, as well. Alliance purposes."

"Right," Naruto nodded. Before they knew it, they pulled up to a dark, brick mansion that stood maybe 100 feet from the ground. A minute later, a red-haired, green-eyed teen boy came walking out with a blonde 20-year-old woman with four pigtails and a brown haired man who was about 19 years-old. As soon as they stopped, Naruto rocketed out of the limo and to the three other people.

"Gaara! I missed you!" Naruto exclaimed and pulled the red-haired boy into a crushing bear hug.

"I-I've ….missed you too, Naruto. Now will….you please get off of me! C-can't breathe!" stuttered Gaara.

"Sorry! My bad!" Naruto let go and Gaara drew in a deep breathe.

"Hi Kankurou, Temari-chan. What's up?"

The Subakus, a little known family, but highly revered. They deal with importing alcohol and some forms of coffee from around the world. Gaara, the youngest of the three, is the leader of the Subakus and has a codename for security purposes: Shukaku. Gaara had been Naruto's ally all their lives, but they've grown into best friends. While Naruto was lively and spirited, Gaara looked more like the living dead with a bad temper. With his blood red hair and empty sea-green eyes (with the kanji of 'love' on his forehead) he was the most feared.

Now Kankurou, the middle child, is a lot more happy-go-lucky. He is somewhat of a perv at times, but he's mostly friendly. He likes to go clubbing, and with hid broad shoulders and chocolate colored hair and eyes, he's considered quite the ladies' man.

Finally, the oldest of the Subakus, Temari. She's the only girl in the family, but she keeps everyone in check. She may have a nasty temper, but she's caring on the inside. She may look harmless with her four blonde pigtails and green-blue eyes, but she's not.

Kankurou gave Naruto a pat on the back and Temari offered a small smile.

"It's nice to have you here, Naruto, I hope you are doing well in Spanish and French," said Temari.

"Si, senorita. Oui, mademoiselle," Said Naruto.

"Good."

"Hey Naruto, have you talked to the Hyuuga's lately? I want to challenge Shiri to another round!" said Kankurou.

"No, we haven't gone by the Hyuuga Corporation yet. But we'll be sure to give him your message. Now, let's go inside, shall we?" said Minato.


End file.
